Midnight
by Gloko
Summary: As a mysterious pony crashes in Ponyville, once again problems appear at the most random times. Can these new heroes cope with even more lives on their shoulders?


**Midnight**

**Chapter 1**

A rainbow tore through the clouds like a knife through butter, obliterating it with such force that only pegasi could perform. "Ok, weather team, break off while I get this last one! Our shift is over!" yelled Rainbow Dash through the volume of the wind. The cloud was right above her but, staring up, she saw something else up there, in the corner of her eye. It looked like something was falling...

The wind screamed past his face, he could see the ground speeding towards him. He spread his wings, trying to glide at least. His wings snapped with the force of the gales which felt like brick walls. He saw some pony looking up at him from afar, but screamed right past before he could see in detail. He was going lightning fast, and then a gigantic boom filled the air.

'But...only I can do that...' Rainbow Dash thought as she saw a ring of black and blue fill the sky. The thing screamed past her, millimetres from her face and their eyes met for a second until the force of gravity pulled it down to earth. No pony had ever gone THAT fast before, but the pony did lose control.

Crash! That was the only sound heard by any pony in or above the Everfree forest as the thing landed at a rather fast speed. Rainbow flew down to find it, and it was quite easy, following the path of mass tree destruction to the crash site.

"Hello?" Rainbow Dash said, inquisitively. She heard coughing and finally saw it, resting against a tree that hadn't been obliterated. It was a dark blue stallion with and blue and black mane and tail, with one broken ear and a pair of black horns. He also had a weird magic horn, and metal lined wings...

"Well, you've gone through a hell of fall." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically. The stallion was bleeding everywhere, and his eye was cut slightly. "I think I figured that one out already, how fast was I going?" he coughed.

"Fast enough to do a Sonic Rainboom so, pretty fast. I thought I was the only one that could go that fast..." Dash replied.

"Does this look familiar to you, Dash?" asked the stallion. He pointed to his cutie mark. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened.

"Yes, yes it does." The stallion had showed her a six point star, with smaller stars around it, with a black and blue colour scheme. "Oh, and how do you know my name? Never mind, I'll take you to Twilight." The stallion got a vine and put it around his purple eye that had been damaged pretty severely.

And so, Rainbow Dash took the stranger to Twilight's library, where some unusual events always took place.

**Chapter 2**

"Knock, knock! It's me!" Dash shouted through the keyhole. The stallion heard a groan, and some hooves clopping down stairs and the door opened. "What is it now Rainb...who is that?" Twilight said, in disbelief.

"I saw him fall from the sky and he knew my name! I know, it's like the weirdest thing that's happened to me!" Dash replied, eagerly.

"Well, the famous Twilight Sparkle, nice..*cough* to meet you." the stallion said, raising his hoof. It was batted out of the way. "Oh, and I found something unusual about this alicorn here." Dash exclaimed.

"Alright, he can come in..." Twilight said, groggily.

"Why exactly is he bleeding again, Dash?" Twilight asked.

"He fell from the sky, into some trees." Dash replied.

"Oh, wait! I forgot about that." the stallion said as his odd magic horn glimmered. His wounds were healing slowly but surely while Twilight stared in amazement. "How?..that's class A*** magic! Right almost impossible! This is not just a normal pony that you've found, Dash..." Twilight said.

"Uh..yeah...why is his hair so shiny?" Dash whispered. The stallion heard.

"Oh, this?" he said, flicking his hair. "It's a crystallite nano-fibre composite, making it shiny, and strong."

"My brain hurts." Dash moaned.

"Now, back to business, what the heck is your name?" Twilight asked, after much interruption.

"It's Midnight." replied the mysterious stallion.

"Midnight...nice name.." Twilight said, without much focus, as if she was thinking hard."Dash, you can go now." Dash left, and she said something as she went through the door. Twilight heard it as, "Oh Twi, check his cutie mark!" As she inspected it Twilight became very confused. 'Cutie marks are supposed to be unique for every pony, each in a different style, but this.. is odd...' Twilight thought as he circled him. "Oh, yeah, you better move." said Midnight.

"Why?" Twilight replied.

"Becau..." Midnight was interrupted by several large books falling on top of Twilight's head. Twilight moaned in pain, while Midnight had a 'I told you so' look on his dark blue face.

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked, rubbing her head and picking up the books that had fallen. "The horn. It's glowing all the time. It's quite advanced really, you could say it is scanning the environment and the near future." Midnight replied.

"Oh and..." Twilight sidestepped and several books fell just where she was. "You really need to get better bookshelves." Twilight rolled her eyes. "Well, nice meeting you." Midnight said, as he closed the door behind him.

**Chapter 3**

The moon slowly rose as Midnight walked down to the Everfree Forest, alone and silent. The trees slowly passed him as he walked on by, but then he saw a little pony figure in the distance. He was pure white, with yellow and black hair, and an unamused epic face as his cutie mark. "Hello Zen." Midnight said as he approached the pony ahead of him.

"Hello again, friend." he replied. The conversation between these two continued on, until the sun rose again, and Zen had disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Midnight once again walked out of the trees, just as he did when he had come here.

He walked into Ponyville, and as he had remembered from long, long ago, life in Ponyville did indeed shine.

He saw a pink pony bouncing over happily to a apple seller, and they looked like they knew each other. Midnight also knew who they were. He took flight and saw a rainbow tear through 40, 50, 60, 200 clouds. "That Rainbow is good at her job, definitely." he muttered to himself. The town was alive with ponies and salescolts and ponies that were running stalls, with the sun risen high above the town.

Zen had told him to find this single book. The History of the Pegasi: Volume 3; The Weather. All the townspeople knew where to find books large and small, the Library. Midnight flew up to the highest window of the Library tree, and opened it. It was unlocked, and Twilight wasn't in. Just in case, Midnight used a very advanced magic, cloaking. In seconds, his figure was completely transparent, with mane and tail cloaked too. Without the crystallite composite in the hair, it would still still be visible.

Midnight saw Spike just doing his job, looking after the library. Midnight picked up a piece of cloth and tied it right in his mouth, so he couldn't speak. Spike mumbled in disbelief, being tied up by some invisible force must've be quite surprising. Midnight picked up the dusty, ancient book and held it with his magic. Suddenly, his magic failed and he appeared right in front of Spike's eyes, with the book falling. Midnight glanced at Spike, picked up the book and flew away.

Hooves clopped up to the front door of the Library, and the door creaked open. Twilight, to her surprise found Spike tied up to her bed. "M-m-m-m-Midnight..." Spike said, shakily. "I knew there was something odd about that stallion..." Twilight muttered to herself. 'What could he be doing?...' she thought.

**Chapter 4**

The wind was rushing past his ears as he rushed to the castle in the Everfree forest that Twilight and the others had been in on the night that Nightmare Night arrived. The book was in his sight, flying with him, and his magic held. He flew in through the castle window, and finally, there was quiet. He read the book, which was quite large in size, from the title page to the end in five minutes flat. What was he was supposed to find? "There exists a rainbow factory inside Cloudsdale that extracts colour and life from lower subjects such as unicorns, earth ponies and failed pegasi, and uses that material to create rainbows." The quote bounced around in Midnight's mind like a Pinkie Pie. What did it mean? Did it mean that there is an abandoned killing factory in Cloudsdale? It didn't make sense. He thought that this was impossible...or was it?

Once again, Celestia rose the sun and Midnight awoke. "Mister...is anybody there?" asked a voice in the room. "Huh?" exclaimed Midnight, in surprise. Midnight saw a little filly whose eyes were blank and murky. "Mister? Where am I?" asked the filly.

"You shouldn't be here, you know that right?" Midnight replied.

"You don't belong here..." said the filly, as her white fur flickered purple. Midnight instantly knew what this was, a transformation spell, but Ms Sparkle wasn't very good at magic compared to Midnight. He cloaked as instinct, as soon as he saw the flickering.

"C'mon Midnight, what are you? Where did you come from? How do you know so much about us?" Twilight yelled at the room.

"Ha, is the element of magic questioning magic?" said a voice from behind her. She turned round quickly to see absolutely nothing. "It's worse than I had ever imagined. You would not believe what is up in the clouds..." said the voice above her.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Read the book, and you'll see..." the ghostly voice said from behind her. As she turned she could see a dark blue blur speed out the window.

The book still lay on the floor, and Twilight approached it. Or, it approached her. It flew towards her with a blue glow round it. It dropped when it was a metre away from her, yet still slid towards her. It took half the day, yet she read it from start to finish. "Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice as the story we knew of sugar as spice, but a rainbow's easy when you get to know it, with the help of the magic of the Pegasus device." Twilight said to herself. What did it mean?

"Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy, far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology. It's easy to misjudge that floating city, with its alluring decor and social psychology. But with all great things come great responsibility, that of Cloudsdale's weather stability. How, you ask, are they up to the task, to which the answer is in a simple facility." What did it mean? She didn't want to read on. There was something inside one of the pages; a note saying: 'See what I mean now?' "That guy is getting really annoying."

**Chapter 5**

The clouds raced past his eyes as he was ascending at great speed, and saw Cloudsdale ahead of him and he rose. The sun was a background behind him, with Cloudsdale now far, far below him. He had several ponies looking up at the figure that had blocked the sun, and with a smirk, he fell.

He knew what he was doing, and he kept falling until he was at supersonic. The requirements for Dash's move were seconds away from being met. A ring of blue and black filled the sky, and many pegasi looked up, but there was no pony to be seen. Midnight had activated his cloaking spell, just after he was supersonic, making an optical illusion about his trajectory. He made it look like he fell to the earth, but he was in sight of the factory in Cloudsdale.

A purple aura exploded outward from inside a large tree, dying out after a few seconds. Twilight once again had used the spell that allowed Earth ponies and Unicorns to walk on the clouds. "Are you sure about this Twilight? I mean, running after a stranger?" Spike said, anxiously.

"You know me, Spike. I can be determined to do something when I want to..." The purple aura exploded again, and Twilight was gone.

The town of Cloudsdale was shining with all its pegasi life and sun shining hotter than it ever does in Ponyville. Twilight tried to find Rainbow Dash, and soon did. It was always easy to find Dash, with her rainbow trail and her path of destruction sometimes.

"Have you seen Midnight recently, Dash?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, he was being awesome, but I don't know where he went..."Dash replied.

"What happened?" Twilight asked once again.

"He did a Sonic Rainboom and just dropped down to the earth."

"Did you actually see him fall?"

"No, but it really looked like he fell...again."

"Do you know the way to any factories nearby, Dash?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash looked from side to side, anxiously. "Yes...that way." Dash said, pointing vaguely to a gate of clouds.

**Chapter 6**

The dark and rusty factory loomed above him, casting a demonic shadow across him. He entered and found what he was looking for; the main construction floor. The book was right; there were pegasi robots everywhere. There were conveyor belts dripping with blood and a higher level above. He flew up, finding the machine that had destroyed many living ponies when it was active. There was a door by it, and he went through, finding a large control panel with three monitors on each of the three sides.

The rusty factory rose about Twilight as the rusty metal gleamed in the sun. There was an unlocked door, and Twilight opened it. She had a weird chill run through her horn to her spine, and then she entered the main construction floor. She saw all the pegasi robots motionless, and it sent shivers down her spine.

Hooves tapped on the panel quickly, but a hoof slipped on the greasy panel. It accidentally clicked a large green button. "That's not good." Midnight said to himself.

The pegasi robots came alive, and looked menacingly at Twilight. Before she could even move, she was hauled to the storage floor just below the construction level, and a wooden lift fell down in front her. Two robots fell behind her and pushed her forward onto the wooden platform. The platform was raised to a higher level and it stopped after travelling two levels up. She saw a large blue machine that looked like her containment ring back in her lab under the tree. She was pushed into it and the clamps tightened against her hooves. She tried to use her magic, yet for some reason, it didn't work...

Midnight turned round to see two active Pegasus robots scanning him. Their soulless red eyes turned blue, somehow recognising him, but then turned red again and they lunged. Midnight dodged both attacks and slammed a hoof into one robot, which then slammed into another. He ran out of the control room to the door that he had entered to get to the floor.

A robotic lifting arm was raised up to the machine, and had a large syringe-like head on it. It moved slowly towards her, and only just pierced her skin until it was batted away by a dark blue blur, and the syringe head was knocked off. The momentum had caused a large scratch, but there was no time. They were surrounded by pegasi robots in a matter of seconds. Midnight removed the clamps on the machine with sheer force, and teleported Twilight just outside the facility, with much effort. Out of the many things they both knew, the most important would probably be the instinct of when to run, or when to fight.

He slammed a robot into a wall, and leaped over another with the exit door in his sight. He ran as faster than he ever had, running to the exit with all sorts of maniacal machines trying to grab and kill everypony in their sight. The door burst open, and now the spell that countered unicorn magic was away from him, he picked up Twilight and flew off.

"What...was...that...?" Twilight asked wearily, as she had gone through quite a bit, and she was hanging from one hoof in mid-air. Midnight glided down to earth and dropped her down the right way. They were at the entrance of the Everfree Forest, and Midnight walked in. He looked back with a cocked head and had a look on his face that said 'You coming?'

**Chapter 7**

They walked deep into the forest for quite a while, until they saw the castle that had seen Midnight safe, until the interruption. "Uhh, still injured here..." Twilight moaned. "Well, I can't do anything about that, can I?" Midnight replied.

"What about when you healed yourself..." Twilight muttered.

"That was a spell for healing the user, and nopony else." Midnight said. "That's going to have to heal on its own." Twilight groaned. "You know magic, you should know this."

"What about you? Can you finally answer my questions now?" Twilight asked.

"Fine..." Midnight replied.

"So, where did you come from?" Twilight asked, after much waiting.

"I...don't know actually...one moment I was floating in complete darkness, the next I was falling..." Midnight replied.

"That kinda answers a lot..." Twilight remarked.

"Why do you have so much knowledge, how can you do all this advanced magic?" Twilight asked.

"I just knew. I don't know how, I just know that I have a mission." Midnight said.

"How did you get that mark?"

"I saw it when I was falling, I have no idea..."

"You aren't just mysterious to other ponies, but to yourself too.."

"Yep, that's about it."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Are you a good teacher?"

**Chapter 8**

The sun rose over Equestria, bringing its holy light down upon all the cities and ponies that happened to be outside at the time. The sun rose over Ponyville's library, which housed a now fully recovered purple pony, and a little baby dragon. A dark blue figure materialised inside. "Wait a second..did you meet yourselves in an alternate universe yet?" Midnight asked, as if he had forgotten something.

"Uh..I don't think so." Twilight replied, anxiously.

"Well, I've got to do that now then...you do call yourselves Mane 6 right?"

"Yes..." came the answer.

"Remember these names, and invite your friends over. Butterscotch, Rainbow Blitz, Elusive, Bubble Berry and AJ."

"Wait, what? Those seem like my friends names.."

"They are. From an alternate universe. Long story."

"You are going to meet yourself, and you only will have 5 minutes of contact. Tell your friends that."

"Ok...it's not going to end well this is it?"

"Well, the most likely possibility would be love at first sight...or on the other hand..."

"I'm just going to trust you for once, I suppose it's my only option.."

"I'm just going to wait here until your friends come, oh and, I should only be in this universe." Midnight said, resting on the higher level of the tree, and the door closed with a slam.

About 2 hours later, all of 'Mane 6' were here, and talking and listening to Twilight and did what they usually did, whenever Equestria didn't rest on their shoulders. Midnight watched for a while, trying to remember a deeply embedded memory, but couldn't yet do it. He materialised and yawn, as he was quite tired, lying down on the upper deck. They all were staring at him. "Hey, it's you!" Dash remarked. Twilight then introduced him and just what he was going to do, as gestured at him for him to start the opening of the portal.

He stood up, and angled himself towards where he was going to open it. The already glowing horn brightened further, and a pure black aura flashed throughout the tree, and then circled around where Midnight had looked and concentrated. The ring of aura brightened until you could no longer look at it without being blinded. The light died and Twilight saw Midnight literally fall off the higher level, unconscious.

The portal was square in shape, and through it you could see Mane 6 but different, very different. The alternate 6 entered the library, and you could see that they were all colt versions of themselves. "One is amazed! How beautiful a vest!" Rarity remarked. "Why thank you, dear." Elusive replied.

"Five minutes of contact..." Midnight moaned. Everyone ignored him and he fell back into unconsciousness.

All twelve of them in one room. They all had experienced all the same events, and had created the same things. They talked to each other; with Fluttershy and Butterscotch talking to each other in one corner. Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry in another, Applejack and AJ in another and Rarity with Elusive on the highest level. Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz were flying above, and finally, Twilight Sparkle and Dusk Shine.

Midnight once again broke into consciousness and saw something was wrong. The portal was flickering, but was still active. This meant that a paradox was imminent but the words just didn't reach his mouth. All of them started dematerialising and flashing and saw with their own eyes that they were ceasing to exist. "Go through the portal.." muttered Midnight feebly. Dusk was the only one that heard and did so, and both Twilight and Dusk were returned to normality. The portal closed right behind Dusk, and Twilight was the only one left.

"What just?..."

"I said...five minutes...then the portal.." Midnight managed to say, and then fell back into unconsciousness.

**Chapter 9**

Light flooded his eyes, and the entire world was blurry. He was in some sort of white world, and Zen stood before him. "What just happened there?" he asked.

"The portal...I should have spoken..." Midnight replied, tired.

"Well, it is fixable, but do NOT fail your mission here. They got you here, with so much planning..I couldn't even use the machine after you. All I got was to get into your head. Maybe if I went, this would all be better, but you just had to obliterate a vital piece of your mission," Zen scolded. "You're still unconscious, and you can still save the situation but you've just made it a whole lot harder. Good luck is all I can say." The light faded out and brightened again, and he heard a voice trying to wake him up. His eyes opened wider, and he saw that he was still in the library.

"Wake up! Come on, wake up! Oh never mind...I'll just grab a book and wait for him..." Twilight muttered to herself. "What would Princess Celestia say? Yet I don't know what happened. Alone, all by myself, with my books. All of them, gone. What can I do?"

She took a book from the shelf. Reading, when all her friends had gone. Forever is a possibility yet is the most likely. She opened the book, and looked back. Midnight had gone. She looked out the window, seeing the falling sun. A teardrop fell from her eye onto the page but...the page didn't wet. It fell onto a mass of hexagons, which the disappeared. "When in doubt and despair, not all is lost." a voice said. The figure materialised, with his hoof on the book's pages. "But how do we do it? I hate when I don't know things like this..."

"You need to be able to create a portal to Dusk, then create one in between the two, where I assume the remaining 10 are held. That's where they should be anyway. You need to make it so that contact is everlasting, in the middle dimension." came Midnight's answer. "Why me?" Twilight asked.

"Because, you're magic. The element. I can only do so much, and I'm pretty tired. I mean, I fell unconscious several times. I can help, but not do it myself." came the answer."Also, we need to find a training ground. Is Spike here?"

"No...why?" Twilight asked, curiously.

"Never mind...how about the cave at the top of the mountain by Ponyville?"

"Ok then."

**Chapter 10**

The climb up the steep mountain was arduous but as they had done a long long time ago, they managed. It was dragon free once again, and they were both at the mouth of the cave. Midnight walked in, and saw the perfect arena, with a large spherical space which was perfect. It had basic magic training apparatus that could be found in the wild; with masses of rocks and a small pool of water.

Focus, concentration and power. The way Midnight had learnt the advanced magic. It took years of training, and once again student has turned into teacher. Days were spent in that single cave. It would simply take too long to explain every second of every minute of every hour of every day. Over the course of one week, Twilight had learnt much farther than Princess Celestia had ever planned for her to learn. She had learnt how to open the portals with assistance and had learnt to cloak. Midnight thought that she was a very fast learner, at this advanced level. "I think you're ready."

They both returned to the library, but not before Midnight gathered some materials from around town. The door was slammed open, and they both entered the library. "You need to create it just where I did, and if you do it properly, Dusk should be on the other side." Twilight stood up on the higher level and angled herself exactly as Midnight did. Their horns both glowed and beams of coloured light swirled in a sphere in the centre of the library. The sphere of light brightened until it was as blinding as the sun in space. The light died, and revealed a two way portal. There was a portal to the alternate dimension, with a portal within it as well. They all entered through, and saw a world of white and cloud like substance.

"I trust you know everything too Dusk?" Midnight asked.

"No..." came the reply. Midnight groaned and his horn flashed. Dusk's eyes flashed with memories and he picked himself up. Dusk nodded, and they continued on.

**Chapter 11**

After about one hour of walking through a deserted white land they found what they were looking for. Ten bodies were all unconscious in the white land. The two rushed over to the unconscious ponies and opened portals to their respective dimensions. Midnight turned round, only to be struck right in the heart by some unknown force. He was slammed back into some invisible wall. He fell and lay there, unmoving.. Horrified, both Twilight and Dusk turned around to see all their previous enemies approaching them.

Nightmare Moon, Discord, King Sambre and the Changelings all approached them, all with a common goal; revenge. They both glanced at Midnight's body, which was now bleeding all over the place. They were forced to back up against the invisible wall that Midnight had hit. Their greatest enemies approached them and they were stronger than ever.

"Well, well, well, isn't it just exquisite to get revenge for once! You two are absolutely powerless once again." laughed Discord. They continued approaching menacingly towards them until a blue and black beam slapped each one of their faces. "You

really think I would go down that easily?" Midnight retorted. "Take them and go!"

**Chapter 12**

The two levitated the remaining three pairs and threw them into their respective universes, leaving Midnight to fight. Midnight managed to take out both Queen Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon, leaving King Sambre and Discord. His horn glowed and hexagons formed around his skin and he became a chrome armoured alicorn. He took flight with this suit of armour and flew up high, but the world didn't seem to end. Then, he zoomed down and became supersonic and performed 3, 4, 5 'rainbooms' in a single combo. The wind screamed past his face and the force of it chipped of the armour. The immense force of the wind blew the villains into the distance. As Midnight raced to the ground he opened a portal to one of the dimensions and destroyed the villain's world as he went through. The white world collapsed behind him as he entered the portal and slammed into some books.

The portal closed behind him and the views of the collapsing land disappeared. 5 ponies were laying unconscious on the floor, slowly regaining consciousness. Midnight rubbed his head, easing the pain. "You did it. I can't believe that you did it." a voice said from inside his head.

"You made it out of there. Even all 12 of us wouldn't have been able to do that." Twilight said, congratulating him.

"I've finished here then." Midnight replied. Midnight's eyes widened. He had just remembered something. "What is it?" Twilight asked. Without a word, Midnight raced out of the library and jumped up to a rooftop. The jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the moonlight and he could no longer be seen.

A dark blue blur materialised and sped into the Everfree Forest, and soon had disappeared into the flora. In the few seconds that the blur was visible, it looked like it was glowing.

He lay silently in the castle, unconscious and bleeding. Its eyes opened, and were an incredibly bright white, with no pupils whatsoever. The darkness consumed everything as the moon disappeared when it was as higher than ever before and the stars disintegrated.

By Gloko71 :)

I don't own much of this, it belongs to their respective owners. I simply got bored and decided to write it. I put other people's ideas together, and wrote a story about it. Comments appreciated.


End file.
